


The Prince and the God

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, God!Bill Cipher, Human!Dipper Pines, M/M, Omega!Dipper Pines, ancient gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Bill Cipher may be the most powerful being in the universe, but even he has a weakness in the form of a Prince named Dipper Pines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For ladynoir_is_back! I loved the list of ideas you gave me and used one of them to kindof start this! I absolutely loved your ideas and fully intend on using them in future one-shots! Thank you so much again, your ideas and support gave me life! I hope you like this!   
> If you guys ever want to see an idea written, feel free to comment ideas or things you'd like to see more of! And thank you all for your kudos and comments, they never cease to make my whole day!

Bill growled when his sword crashed into the other alpha's, the loud clank echoing around the arena. The sound was quickly drowned by the loud cheering from the audience at another fight, probably from the last moments of another gladiator's life. The alpha gritted his teeth as he pressed the sword against the other man's blade, and suddenly he thrusted forward, throwing the other alpha out of balance. The man stumbled onto the ground with a piercing yelp, eyes widening at the towering blonde before him. Bill quickly made a show to give the other man a choice of surrender or death, somewhat thankful when the man threw his hands up in defeat. He watched the other alpha quickly scurry away as his attention slowly turned to glance at the very reason he was doing all of this. 

From the stands rested a royal clearing, crawling with heavily armed in golden shields and armor guards and red velvet curtains that decorated the thrones that rested heavily in the shade. Resting in those thrones sat a young prince and princess who watched in awe at the fighting gladiators before them, but Bill had his eye on the beautiful boy that seemed to be staring right back at him. This prince, an omega with curly brown hair that rested under a golden laurels wreath, had taken his breath the very moment he'd been born. And now those molten brown eyes watched him and only him, enthralled and fascinated. He shifted his helmet, slightly thankful it covered his somewhat flushed face. His adjusted the golden armor around his torso as another gladiator slowly stomped through the doors, wielding a much larger, darkly-twisted sword. Bill smirked at the sight, quickly recognizing the very god of war that flexed his muscles in a show of dominance over the leaner God. He almost wanted to snort at the thought, knowing if he was here to get him in trouble it would fall on deaf ears with the higher gods. He twirled his sword in his hand with a knowing smirk. 

"Cipher." The larger alpha loomed over the golden-haired alpha, his clouded eyes narrowing. 

"I didn't expect to see you here, Eight Ball!" Bill chortled back, white fangs glistening against the sun as he grinned. 

"Gods aren't supposed to meddle with humans. You know that rule very well." 

"Oh, so that's why you're here!" The smaller god chuckled, dodging the large sword that cracked through the ground where he once stood. "And here I thought you were just paying me a friendly visit!"

"I owe you a little rematch for the last time we fought. I wasn't going to just let you have all the fun." The other god chuckled heartily, watching Bill roll out of the way of another deadly blow. 

"You shouldn't have! I'm touched by your kindness, truly." Another dodge as he felt the amour shuffle uncomfortably against his skin.

"You can't hide your markings much longer, Cipher. The mortals will be able to recognize you soon enough." The larger god's sword sliced through the ground and Bill rolled his eyes. The armor hid his arms well, though he reluctantly admitted to himself that there had been close calls during the last few battles. 

"Oh, and they won't be able to tell something's up with you being able to slice through the earth with every blow? Come on, they may be humans but they're not stupid." 

The darker god chuckled at this, pulling his blade from the ground as he turned to Bill once again.

"Maybe I wouldn't be causing so much damage if you would actually fight me."

"Ares, I'm the god of nightmares, not the god of war." Eight Ball snorted at this. "I don't have a chance in Hades of winning against you." The golden god smirked. 

"You're much more than the god of nightmares, Cipher. We both know you can cause the destruction of-"

"It's the gods!"

"Oh, now you've done it!" Bill rolled his eyes as everyone began bowing. He turned to glare at the larger God who seemed to revel in the attention. What an ass. He looked to see the prince wasn't groveling, but instead staring right at him in absolute wonder. Well, he supposed there was no point in hiding it any longer. He just wanted to get a good fight out before practically taking the omega as his own. He removed the helmet, revealing thick, curly golden hair. He snapped his fingers and his appearance was less disheveled, revealing stark white robes that held golden triangular outlines at their edges. His arms were revealed now, graced with golden markings from his upper arm to his wrists. Light golden jewelry appeared around his neck and around his wrists and ankles. A golden laurel wrath rested gently through his curls and he folded his arms as he gave Eight Ball another pointed look.

"And here I was going to fight for his hand."

"You treat mortals as if they're the same as us, Cipher." Bill saw genuine confusion on the god's face. "You need not fight as a gladiator when you can just take what's yours."

"Where's the fun in that?" Bill pouted, walking forward as his golden staff appeared into his hand. 

"You! God!" 

Bill looked up to see the Prince leaning over the side of the stands, brown eyes wide as he watched the god curiously. 

"Yes, mortal?" Bill teased, smirk growing as he noticed a faint blush creep over his cheeks. Oh, how he loved that look. 

"Why...are you here?"

"Don't speak to a god in such a way!" One of the royal ambassadors had hissed, earning a anxious frown from the boy. Bill tilted his head, annoyance building toward the man who had made his prince frown. 

"For you, of course." Bill reveled in the fact that the boy's blush darkened at his statement. Gasps and silent whispers filled the arena. He put one of his hands on his hips as the other rested on his staff. He heard the other God stomp behind him.

"Cipher, enough with these games." Eight Ball growled in annoyance. "Just get him and lets go." 

"You are free to leave, Eight Ball. You've already accomplished what you came here to do." Bill strolled forward, stopping before the stands as he looked up to the prince. His fangs were showing, and he watched fear flash through the boy's eyes for a moment as he glanced at them. "Dipper Pines." 

Dipper blinked a few times as some individuals turned to look at him and others continued to stare at the god. It was clear he had taken on a form that mortals could actually visualize without being blinded, and he was absolutely beautiful. His heart was racing in his chest as his body remained frozen where he was. He felt his sister nudge him and he tore his gaze away from the glisteningly white fangs. 

"You should go to him." Mabel was grinning wildly, winking at him as he blushed.

"Mabel, there had to be some kind of mistake." Dipper whispered, glancing again at the god whose smile continued to grow. 

"I assure you, Prince Dipper, there is no mistake." He stated loudly. 

Eight Ball let out an impatient sigh behind the god, and Dipper turned to see the other meaty god look at him. He swallowed thickly and made to move, watching one of the guards eye him carefully. He took a step out of the stands, carefully descending toward the arena. The crowd ducked out of the way, watching the scene before them with fascination. 

Gods never outwardly fought for humans they chose as their mates. It was unheard of. And, to many, Dipper Pines would be the last omega chosen by the gods. It wasn't that the omega was bad looking or annoying, but he was horribly average. He was lean, leaner than most omegas, and held little to no sex appeal to many alphas. His hair was unruly, and his focus remained in scrolls and the quest for knowledge. He was a prince, but he was by no means mate material. And now, a god had broken customs to court him, leaving the audience to stare in awe as the golden God held his hand out.

"Come, Dipper, we have a lot of catching up to do." Bill's eyes grazed over Dipper's figure, making the omega feel even more self-conscious than he was. 

The prince nodded softly, gently taking the god's hand. Bill snapped his fingers and suddenly they were somewhere else entirely, in what looked like an elaborate temple. Dipper blinked a few times and looked around anxiously, the weight of the situation suddenly having an affect on his thoughts. Eight Ball grunted behind him, suddenly stalling forward and shaking the ground beneath them as he walked past the two. His form was different now, taller, more muscular. He bore an elaborate helmet that gleaned in the sunlight that poured in through the walls of the temple. His armor was heavy and beautiful, with markings etched into every inch of them. A red velvet cape dropped around his shoulders and gently swayed with every step. Piercing blue eyes met his own only for a moment. 

"Cipher, hurry this up. You know you'll have to answer to Zanthar about this sooner or later."

"Ah, but Pyronica already knows. She's the one who approved it." Bill winked at the other God, earning an eye roll. The other God continued forward, with every vibrating step slowly fading into the distance. Bill turned back to the now trembling Prince before him. The silence was tense between them and he pressed his lips into a thin line. Well, he hadn't thought this part trough very well. He'd never had a mate before, so he truly didn't know how to really impress the mortal like the other gods had. 

"So, Dipper, tell me about yourself." Bill wrapped an arm around the human gently, guiding him down the long hallway.

"Why did you pick me?" Dipper blurted, suddenly throwing his hands over his mouth. He clenched his eyes shut as he continued to allow himself to be guided by the taller god.

Bill laughed.

"Well, you're absolutely stunning for one."

The human turned to him, suspicion blatant in his eyes. Bill's eyes furrowed. Had he said something insulting? 

"No one says I'm stunning." Dipper finally supplied. "Quite the opposite, actually." 

Bill took the moment to stop, his hands resting on Dipper's shoulders as he looked the human up and down. No, he didn't understand what the mortals didn't see in the Prince. He was gorgeous. He was lean, in the best of ways, with muscle stretching and flexing with every movement. His chest peeked out slightly through his robes and Bill's mouth watered. He looked up to see the prince look at him, and their eyes met. His eyes were stunning, endless brown that reminded him of the bark from the pine trees from his mortal days. Every time he had watched the boy from the sky or from afar in disguise, he fell even more in love. 

"Well, we're going to need to make you see it then." He leaned in, moving his hand from the boy's shoulder to his hair and gently moving it back in a show of affection. His eyes immediately caught sight of the boy's forehead.

"What...is this?" 

Dipper's eyes widened and he jumped back, hands flying to his forehead. He looked around anxiously, and Bill could practically hear his heart pounding from where he stood.

"You flinch away from your god?" Bill raised an eyebrow, attempting to joke but flinching internally when it came out more as a command.

The Prince clenched his jaw, eyebrows furrowing as he forced himself to step forward. Bill had a lot of work he needed to do, apparently. 

"Now, this marking...is it a marking?"

"No it's...I've had it since I was born." Dipper smelled himself for being returned back to the arena. Waited for the rejection for his imperfection. The first alpha to show any interest...a GOD...and he was ready to be told the same that he'd always been told.

Instead, Bill traced the design in awe.

"You were destined for the gods long before I even saw you." Bill stated aloud, though more for himself than the human. Dipper gave him a curious glance.

"You're not going to...return me home?"

Bill snorted. 

"Of course not. I mean, you have the right to visit your family as my mate but heavens no, you're much too perfect to permanently return to the presence of the mortals." Bill's hand in his hair slid to rest against Dipper's cheek. He leaned in, piercing blue eyes meeting Dipper's and he smiled when the Prince shivered at the touch. "I meant to win your heart over in battle, but I was sadly interrupted. I think I have another idea, though." 

Dipper's eyes flashed between the two piecing blue ones, he felt weak in the god's touch. And now, now he could focus on the alpha's scent that completely overwhelmed him. He was dizzy, the scent unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. It was rich, and he wondered if this was what the ambrosia of the gods smelled like. Bill pulled away, holding his hand out for Dipper to grasp again. The omega obeyed, watching the god interlace their fingers as he guided them down the beautifully illuminated hallways.

"You love knowledge, and while I can't introduce you to Keyhole yet, I can take you here." 

And suddenly Bill pushed open a large, towering door to reveal a library that seemed to have no end to its shelves. Dipper's eyes widened in shock, heat blooming in his chest as he absently took a step forward. The god next to him chuckled, gently letting go of the mortal to allow him to continued into the room. He leaned against the doorframe, watching Dipper's overwhelmed figure stop at a bookshelf that towered endlessly above them. He pulled out a book, looking at its cover in speechlessness. He turned back to Bill who gave him a winning smile.

"This...this is incredible." He nearly whispered, turning his attention back to the book that he opened carefully. 

Bill strolled forward, wrapping his arms around Dipper's waist as his chin rested against his shoulder. He glanced down at the book, a piece he'd read a million times already. He felt the human stiffen under his touch but he remained, determined to make Dipper adjust to his touch. He wondered if the other gods had this much trouble with their mates. Bill had seen that after the first few mates, any new ones were often greeted by the other omegas and welcomed. His disadvantage? Dipper was his first, and definitely only. He sighed.

Dipper seemed to relax under him the longer he held him, and eventually Bill pulled away. He gave him a look and the god nodded to a elevated cushion that appeared at the side of the room.

"Come, if you would like to read while adjusting to my presence you may do so." 

Bill sat first, opening his arms for Dipper to follow. The human swallowed hard as he took the book with him, stiffly resting against the God's chest as he clenched the book to his own. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist, relaxing at the feeling of the omega against him. How long exactly had he waited to do this? He inhaled the Prince's scent, reveling in it. He loved it. He loved the boy, but only briefly wondered how long it would take to have that love returned. Dipper opened the book, his shaky hands eventually steadying as Bill assumed his focus shifted to the book's story instead of the gentle ministrations he started on the boy's stomach. The alpha hummed, snuggling closer to the omega. 

Dipper just stared at the words, not actually reading any of it as he turned the page when he thought it had been a reasonably long amount of time. He felt gentle circles traced over his robes on his stomach, felt the god seem to relax against his back and he wondered if the God had done this before. How many omega mates had he taken before him? He knew some of the gods had upwards of a hundred who would live forever to follow the whims of their alpha mate. But as he racked his brain, he couldn't remember the Cipher god having a mating ceremony. He tried to remember from all the books he'd read on the gods, all the scrolls and information scrolling through his brain as he tried to find something that indicated how many this god had. He knew Eight Ball (affectionately named by the gods, but actually known by mortals for his unpredictable violent tendencies that came from his prophecies) had upwards of fifty, maybe more, from his readings on the god. Pyronica, the queen superior of the gods, had many more than that based on her tier of power. Cipher was a powerful god, Dipper knew, having power that could easily rival those of the superior gods. Some prophecies stated he had the power to end the world at his whim, to restart the universe and mold it into whatever he pleased. With this power, Dipper imagined he had many more mates that he'd end up meeting eventually. Something curled in his stomach at this, making him purse his lips. 

Bill seemed to catch onto this sudden shift in mood, eyeing the human curiously.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." 

The pointed look Bill gave him forced the omega to clear his throat.

"So, when am I meeting your other omegas?" He slapped himself mentally at the jealous tone that had laced itself in the sentence. He wasn't in love with the god by any means, but knowing other omegas were involved removed the previous feeling of being special to the god. 

Bill chuckled, nuzzling Dipper's neck.

"I'm afraid there are no others." 

"What?" Dipper shifted in his grasp, looking at the god with suspicion. Bill only smirked.

"There are no other omegas. You are the only one." Bill winked, watching Dipper's face flush in embarrassment. "And you are special, by the way." He added, amused when Dipper seemed to only turn more red.

"You can read my mind?"

"I can do many things." He hummed as he licked a small stripe against the omega's neck. He felt Dipper stiffen on top of him, shifting quickly but not removing himself completely from the god's grasp. 

"So you've been listening to my thoughts this entire time?"

"Only some of them." He tasted heavenly, as he'd expected. As much as the gods insisted humans were beneath them, they could easily take them down with their seductive powers. He guessed that's why many of the mates of the gods never saw their families again, to ensure this secret wouldn't be revealed. He licked another stripe, earning a stifled meal from the omega. He noted the reluctant erotic thoughts that flashed through Dipper's mind and chuckled. 

"Are you hungry?" 

Dipper nodded, quick to remove himself from the god's grasp and stand. The book rested in his hands as he watched Bill removed himself from the cushion. While the god enjoyed this form because it allowed him to interact with mortals freely, it could get heavy and exhausting over time. Muscles and movements were much more restricted in this form, but he allowed it only until he could mate with the omega. Then, and only then, could the human be considered a god-lie entity and be allowed to see his true form. Until then, he'd gripe about this form. 

"Sorry, I don't take this form often unless I'm with a mortal. It takes a minute or two for me to move around." Especially after he'd used all his energy to fight earlier that day. Or was it night now? Time always did move quickly in this temple. 

"This form?"

"Surely an intellect such as yourself knows Gods have multiple forms." Bill's eyes danced with amusement as Dipper pouted. 

"Of course I know that."

Bill chuckled. Normally when the gods brought their new omegas, they were immediately bowing to every whim of the god. Ready to please and be mated, but Dipper seemed to hold another stance entirely. While he did follow his commands for the most part, he still had a mind of his own entirely. He supposed that was why he had fallen for the human so quickly. Bill continued out of the room, listening to the careful steps of the human behind him as they left the library. 

"You seem to be taking all of this quite well." Bill stated, glancing at the omega who was taking in his surroundings yet again.

"Were you expecting widespread panic and fear?"

"I mean, earlier you did seem to show a bit of that, yes. But" Bill stopped and turned around, snickering when Dipper toppled into him. Dipper growled softly and looked into his eyes. "I thoroughly enjoy your fiery tendencies. You don't grovel and cower in my presence." 

"I thought all gods wanted that?" Dipper readjusted his stance, backing away slightly from the god as he stood taller. 

"Oh, sure they do. Even I like it every once in a while." Dipper blushed when Bill gave him a look that told him to remember that for later. "But your behavior is quite refreshing." 

"Thank...you?" 

Bill hummed, turning on his heel as he continued forward again. 

Dipper only stared after the god. He wondered how he got into this situation, what he did to even catch this god's attention. A powerful one at that, one that could easily destroy everything he knew and loved. Could stop time and space itself, and bring the entirety of existence to a halt. A god who had been rumored to make even the gods tremble in his presence. And yet, here he was, in the presence of said god, who instead of causing trembling and fear seemed to revel in teasing him and attempting to...impress him in some way? 

The god turned around, eyebrow raised. Dipper smiled softly as he walked forward, taking the god's hand gently. He watched Bill grin widely at this, and he had a feeling he'd just learned the very weakness of the most powerful god in the universe. 

Special didn't even cover what Dipper Pines was to the almighty Bill Cipher.


End file.
